


Power to control

by Wandering_bullet



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Do it for the porn, M/M, Post-Canon, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: Айдан отлично знает, насколько бережными и осторожными могут быть с виду грубые ладони, но сейчас ему куда интереснее узнать, где пролегает та грань, за которой осторожность сменится силой.





	Power to control

Когда Мюриэль в одиночку сдвигает каменную плиту, которую не смогли сдвинуть четверо не самых хрупких солдат, Айдан всеми силами старается не выглядеть настолько неуместно возбужденным.  
Он даже умудряется улыбнуться потирающему запястья Мюриэлю, прежде чем скользнуть в открывшийся провал, удерживая пламя на кончиках пальцев, чтобы хоть немного осветить себе дорогу.  
Обследование туннелей под дворцом идет полным ходом и чем дальше, тем более огромной, неисследованной и зачастую опасной оказывается сеть подземных ходов.  
— Ну что там? Пожалуйста, скажи, что винный погреб.  
У Джулиана любопытный взгляд и искры смеха в голосе, и Айдан усилием воли отвлекается от стоящей перед глазами картины напряженных мышц и расчерченной шрамами кожи.  
— Спускайся, сам узнаешь.  
Мюриэль протискивается в проход следом за Джулианом, развернувшись боком, едва не сдирая кожу на спине, и Айдан улыбается, стоит тяжелой теплой ладони мимоходом коснуться его поясницы.  
Определенно, их «ты можешь меня трогать, когда тебе этого хочется» договоренность выполняется все полнее и полнее с каждым днем.  
Айдан отлично знает, насколько бережными и осторожными могут быть с виду грубые ладони, но сейчас ему куда интереснее узнать, где пролегает та грань, за которой осторожность сменится силой.  
***  
— Ты останешься?  
Мюриэль исправно составляет ему компанию в исследовании подземелий, но во дворце на ночь остается редко, предпочитая спать в своей собственной постели, и Айдан отчасти не ждет от него согласия и на этот раз.  
— Если это необходимо.  
Мюриэль скользит взглядом по его лицу несколько мгновений, прежде чем начать разглядывать яркую фреску на стене напротив, и Айдан улыбается, привстает на цыпочки, чтобы коротко коснуться его щеки губами.  
— Если у тебя есть желание остаться. Моя гостевая спальня в нашем полном распоряжении.  
Они целуются на пороге комнаты, неловко столкнувшись носами, и Айдан смеется, сжимает ладонь в чужих волосах, наклоняя Мюриэля ближе к себе, и прихватывает его нижнюю губу зубами.  
Часы на дальней башне бьют четыре, и Айдан отодвигается на мгновение, закатывая глаза:  
— Я совсем забыл, что обещал Наде присутствовать на ужине с очередными почетными гостями.  
Мюриэль быстро облизывает потемневшие губы и переводит дыхание:  
— Мы можем перестать.  
Айдан выразительно косится на его пах, но ничего не говорит, лишь тянется ближе, прижимаясь всем телом:  
— Мы можем просто немного ускориться. А потом я пойду терпеть полтора с лишним часа светской болтовни.  
Мюриэль бурчит что-то под нос, но исправно подхватывает его на руки, придерживая под ягодицы, пока Айдан старательно разбирается с завязками на его рубашке. Стоит отдать должное отменному чувству стиля Нади, но полуголый Мюриэль, которого он увидел в первую их встречу, все равно остается вне конкуренции.  
У Мюриэля горячие губы и чуть подрагивающие пальцы, и Айдан послушно приподнимает бедра, прижимаясь ближе, подставляя кожу под прикосновения, пытаясь одновременно выбраться из плотно затянутых на талии штанов.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не настолько хрупкий, как выгляжу, да?  
Мюриэль моргает на него с немым вопросом в глазах, и Айдан протягивает руку, сжимает ладонь в его волосах и чуть тянет, улыбаясь:  
— Я не буду против, если это будет быстрее и сильнее чем обычно.  
Мюриэль открывает было рот, чтобы возразить, выдать очередную отговорку, но Айдан тянет его волосы сильнее, заставляя сбиться с вдоха, и договаривает:  
— Если что-то будет не так, я тебя остановлю.  
Ему до последнего кажется, что Мюриэль откажется, придумает очередную причину не открываться, не позволять себе, но теплая ладонь туго сжимает его запястья, надежно фиксируя обе руки над головой, и уровень возбуждения тут же подскакивает.  
— Обещай. Что остановишь меня, если я сделаю…  
— Обещаю.  
Айдан ерзает под ним, трется животом и бедрами, чувствуя сильную хватку на запястьях и теплую тяжесть чужого тела.  
Мюриэль отодвигается, стягивает рубашку и штаны, и обхватывает ладонью его лодыжку, тянет в сторону, заставляя развести колени, прежде чем забраться обратно на кровать.  
— Перевернись.  
Фраза звучит на тонкой грани между приказом и вопросом, и Айдан хмыкает, разворачивается на живот, прижимаясь щекой к сбившемуся покрывалу, и несколько мгновений просто выдыхает медленно, чувствуя кожей скользящий по нему взгляд.  
Мюриэль его все равно растягивает, быстро, но как обычно методично, и Айдан невольно отставляет бедра сильнее, прогибаясь в пояснице, чувствуя, как подрагивают колени, стоит ему найти правильный угол.  
— Мюриэль?  
На его бедре сжимается ладонь, удерживая на месте, и первый толчок оказывается непривычно глубоким, таким, что на мгновение вышибает из него дыхание, и Мюриэль, конечно же замечает, замирает, не решаясь двинуться.  
— Все в порядке, давай. Поверь, ты заметишь, если мне не понравится.  
Мюриэль неопределенно хмыкает ему в макушку, прижимаясь теснее, но двигается, быстро и резко, с каждым толчком бедер заставляя его сильнее прогибаться в пояснице. Он не просто сильный и большой, черт побери, но даже этого одного было бы достаточно — он абсолютно точно осознает, сколько власти у него есть в данный момент.  
Айдан кончает быстрее, чем когда-либо раньше, сжимается, чувствуя, как Мюриэль толкается бедрами коротко и глубоко, толком не вынимая член, и выплескивается внутрь него, не успев или не захотев вытащить.  
— Ты в порядке?  
У Мюриэля напряженный взгляд и прохладные пальцы, и Айдан смеется, тянет его на себя, заставляя лечь рядом:  
— Я лучше, чем в порядке. И буду еще лучше, если ты останешься так еще чуть чуть.  
Мюриэль накрывает их обоих тонким, искусно вышитым одеялом и чуть улыбается, когда Айдан сползает ниже, по макушку зарываясь в одеяло.  
— Ты что-то говорил про ужин и Надю.  
— О, ну да. Правда, я вспомнил, что ужин завтра, а не сегодня… Так что я вполне могу остаться в постели.  
Мюриэль тихо смеется, откидываясь обратно на подушки, и Айдан прижимается к нему ближе, все еще чувствуя, как саднят запястья.  
Определенно, сегодняшняя экспедиция по туннелям была более чем познавательной.  
И он совершенно точно не против повторить.


End file.
